


Envy

by otterdictator



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Earth hates everyone, Former ff.net trash, Fujimoto is a stick, Just...why?, Speculation, The Earth wants to kill everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ocean is blessed, the earth is not and she resents it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from ff.net
> 
> I do not own Ponyo
> 
> Just a drabble that stuck in my head after watching the movie. If there is a living goddess of the sea, then there is probably one that is "earth". I separated "earth" into two parts, one that is inorganic and the other that is organic. Makes more sense...I think.

Little human, he loves her so much. Hair as bright and vibrant as his passion, as brilliant as his belief that he, a fleshling thing, can bring her back to her old glory.

A mocking laugh pierces the silent dark, full of amused malice.

It is so like her sister, she muses, to take a human lover and sire children with him. She actually loves him, even going so far as to come when he calls.

How pathetic.

Denial prevents her from admitting that she wishes she had a lover as devoted to her. A lover who would give and not just take. All humans have done to her is rape her for the minerals and metals that they so desire.

It was pure, unadulterated spite that made her curse him.

Her magic is ill-suited for small things, it births mountains and rends the soft loam that their brother is ruler of. Yet she managed, barely, to achieve the goal that she set.

It was a delight to watch the strapping, healthy, handsome young man wither away.

Of course, humans are more water than metal, which is the only reason why the red-maned man still lives.

A pity, she thinks, since her sister's grief could have destroyed at least a few of the disgusting human cities.

**Author's Note:**

> I put in the idea of Fujimoto being cursed since the man is just not healthy looking. Magic or not, people are not supposed to be that thin.


End file.
